Quicker Then Walking
by KreativeKaite
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what happened to Eric with the pogo stick and the unicycle? This is for those of you that have.
1. Unicycle

Has anyone ever wondered what happened to Eric with the pogo stick and the unicycle? This is for those of you that have.

Part 1 - Unicycle

"Hey, watch it!" Kensi and Callen had just walked into the bullpen when they were almost knocked down by Eric, who was currently sitting astride an out of control unicycle.

"Sorry, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Following his scream there was a loud crash and a yell that could only have come from their feared leader, Hetty.

"Mr. Beal this is the office of a government agency, not your personal play space, I expect you to behave in the manner befitting a government employee, not a monkey that needs training wheels!" Both Kensi and Callen recognised the tone in her voice and made a bee-line for the stairs, praying to reach them while Hetty and her temper were occupied.

"Let me guess, Hetty found Eric's new obsession?" Sam didn't sound to surprised, or sympathetic for that matter.

"Yep, he ran right into-" Kensi was cut off by more shouting, and Deeks who ran through the door.

"I barley made it out of there alive! All I said was cool unicycle, what's wrong with that?" Sam, Callen and Kensi looked at him like he had just announced that he and Hetty were going to perform a strip-tease at the office Christmas party

"If you have to ask, you don't get It." and with that they left a very confused Deeks out of the loop, again.

Short and sweet!


	2. Pogo Stick

Part 2 – Pogo Stick

"Mr. Beal!" At Hetty's scream, Deeks and Kensi who had been arguing about whose turn it was to pay for donuts turned and stopped speaking. Callen and Sam who were just walking out of the indoor shotting range stopped in their track and turned towards the sound of the noise. Nate, who had been in the middle of a discussion into the importance of breaks to prevent eye strain with Nell, shuttered and visibly recoiled at the shout.

"How many times do I have to tell you? This is an office, not a play ground! This is not the place for you toys, especially ones that bounce!" Within seconds she was at the stairs, looking down at the bullpen, and her agents, agents that tried to look busy as soon as she passed, headed out the door without so much at a word.

It wasn't until they were sure she was gone, that they all run up the stairs, pushing and shoving to get there first, that they saw what all the commotion was. There lying in a pile of paper and broken metal, was Eric.

Under the circumstances Deeks said the first thing that popped into his head, though like almost everything else, he probably needed more time to filter it.

"She screamed at you and broke your pogo stick?" with a look of both fear and admiration, Deeks looked at the wreckage, "super Hetty, whose screams can bend metal." When he was greeted with no laughter, or comment, "what, it's not like the super human's in the room!" laughing at his own joke until the little women cleared her voice.

"Mr. Deeks, i have, not now not ever, had any other qualities other then what is bestowed on normal human being, i have just chosen to use them differently. I suggest that you help Mr. Beal in disposing of his 'alternate' form of transport," using air quotes on 'alternate' "and Mr. Beal you would do well to note that if everyone else in this building can get by on two legs so can you."

As she turned around to tell off her agents for standing around and not working, all she found was empty air. _Good_, she thought_, it's about time for a cup of tea._


	3. Skateboard

Well I thought why not, let's keep going!

Part 3 – Skateboard

There was a loud sharp shriek, all of the Agents looked up as Deeks and Hetty walked in, well the latter walked, while Deeks, well the best way to describe it would be a hobble.

"Mr. Beal, how many times do we need to go over this? There are no other forms of transport permitted in this building other then walking and in the case of injury, a wheelchair or crutches."

"I think I may need a pair of those, or what about those electric wheelchairs? That could be cool. Wait no forget about that, I just remembered I live on the 5th floor, and the lift is broken." Deeks had managed to move himself into his chair and was wheeling himself around making vroom vroom noises.

"You're just a big baby, why not a pram, that way you can suck on you dummy and not look like a fool." Kensi said as she grabbed hold of the chairs back and pulled Deeks back towards Hetty.

"I told you that was a lolly and it was a gift what was I supposed to do throw away a perfectly good sweet?"

"Children, this is what I have been talking about for months you need to behave in a matter befitting government employees. This means not leaving your wheelie boards on the foot of the stairs."

"Actually Hetty, it's called a skateboard and really it's been shown to save me... never mind."

Hetty had just fixed him with a terrifying glare before she returned to her office. Deeks on the other hand was trying to make himself a cup of coffee from his seat, only to be moved to of the way by Kensi, letting the coffee fall in his lap with a shriek.


End file.
